Cracks in a Shield
by CuteYami
Summary: Oneshot. A simple day, a time to enjoy. Where did it all go wrong? Why? Puzzleshipping.


**CuteYami: Hey, I decided that I was bored of revising my "Vampire Empire" and wrote this little piece while listening to James Blunt's "You're beautiful". It's my first songfic! I hope you like it, it's also my first one-shot. Basically, an accident leave Yami fighting for his life while Yugi's already mourning his death, it's not yoai (unless that's when they kiss which I don't think, is it? As you can tell, I'm not a big expert on the anime terms --u).**

**And it kinda turns from a "You're Beautiful" songfic to a Simple Plan's "I'd do Anything" songfic.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna shut up and let you read and hopefully review. Enjoy!**

**You're Beautiful/I'd Do Anything**

Yugi sat on his roof alone, sunset engulfed the city, he watched it, something he would usually do with someone else, he reminisced about the times he had spent with Yami, however, those were no longer possible. He sobbed and wiped away his tears, Yami was gone and he was never coming back, Yugi cursed himself for being such a coward.

**Flashback…**

_Yugi whimpered as a crook held a knife to him, he held Yugi hostage in order to collect all money possible, Yami kneeled helplessly on the ground, wishing there was something he could do. Police were on their way, but with the traffic outside there was no way they would arrive in time to help Yugi, Yami growled as the scumbag held Yugi close. He sniggered evilly as the woman behind the counter loaded money into the bag she held, fearful of her and Yugi's lives. He turned to grab the bag when sirens wailed in the air, Yami leapt and lunged at the guy, the creep turned and released Yugi, he stabbed Yami with the cold knife blade into Yami's stomach. Yami screamed and fell to the ground, blood escaping his body._

"_Yami!" Yugi cried._

_The woman behind the counter picked up a phone and rapidly dialled 999, demanding for an ambulance. Yugi sobbed next to Yami whose eyes were screwed shut, he did not want to see Yugi's pained expression or his face as he noticed Yami's blood running everywhere. The pair waited, the other people around gasping and sobbing at Yami's sacrifice._

"_That boy is so brave" a woman sobbed._

"_I hope he pull through" a man whispered._

"_I want to get that guy mommy!" a boy threatened. "He hurt the nice guy!"_

_Yugi sobbed as he stared at Yami's now pale face, he reluctantly opened his eyes to see Yugi and gently smiled. Yugi gasped, Yami was going to pull through, he choked as he tried to gather himself for Yami._

**My Life is brilliant, my Love is pure**

**I saw an angel, of that I'm sure**

**She smiled at me on the subway**

**She was with another man**

"_I'll won't leave you, I promise, I 'll do everything in my power to stay with you" Yami breathed weakly._

**But I'm not gonna lose sleep all night cause I've got a plan**

_Yugi nodded at Yami's promise, if it were the other way around, he say the same thing._

**You're Beautiful**

**You're Beautiful**

**You're Beautiful, it's true**

_He leant over Yami as the ambulance sirens wailed in the sky, Yugi held Yami's hand tightly, the crowd cleared a path, the paramedics raced through to get to the pair._

**I saw your face, in a crowded place**

**And I don't know what to do**

**Cause I never be with you**

_They pulled Yami carefully onto a stretcher and lifted it high, Yugi continued holding Yami's hand, it was all uphill from here, right? They left, Yugi watched the crowd's faces as they passed, they wished him luck along with Yami, Yami smiled at Yugi and closed his eyes._

**Yes she caught my eye as I walked on by**

**She could see from my face that I was flying high**

_On the way to the hospital, Yugi watched as Yami was rushed to intensive care, Yugi sobbed as he was left alone. He heard his Grandpa's voice and looked over at him, he had obviously been called and informed of the incident._

"_Hi Grandpa" Yugi sighed._

"_I heard about what happened" Grandpa sighed. "Is Yami OK?"_

"_I don't know Grandpa" Yugi choked._

_The pair walked into the hospital building._

_**Later…**_

_Yugi and Grandpa walked into the room where Yami laid, he was surrounded by machines, covered in wires, had drips in his hands and a breathing mask on him. Yugi cried at the sight, Yami was always so strong, he couldn't believe this was the same guy, his Grandpa walked along with him. The doctor standing by Yami's bed looked at them, he had a grave expression on, Yugi's heart sank, it was fragile enough now that Yami was here like this._

"_Well, how's Yami?" Grandpa asked._

_The doctor shook his head, Yugi's heart fell into the depths of darkness that he reckoned had only been achieved by Yami after the Orichalcos incident when he was the one in trouble and Yami had to stay strong._

"_Yami's in a serious condition, unless we sort him out in the next few hours, it doesn't look good" the doctor replied. "We're not sure he'll pull through, it looks doubtful"._

"_Yami's gonna die!" Yugi wailed, looking from the doctor to his counterpart. "No!"_

_His heart shattered into more pieces than the Millennium Puzzle had, he cried and ran from the room, he couldn't stand to see Yami like this, it was too much. He heard the doctor and Grandpa call him but he didn't listen, it wasn't real, it couldn't be._

**And I don't think that I see her again**

**But we shared a moment that will last to the end**

**Back to the Present…**

Yugi sat alone atop the Game Shop, guessing that Yami was dead by now. He sobbed and pictured the day they had had before the robbery, how much fun they had, how enjoyable the morning had been.

**You're Beautiful**

**You're Beautiful**

**You're Beautiful, it's true**

**I saw your face, in a crowded place**

And then, it happened and Yami would never see the light of day again, or his friends, or the world, Yugi sobbed at how unfair things were. Yami had always been in the line of fire against the villains they had come up against, but it had finally burnt him, he had been taken down by some low-life with a knife. Yugi expected that the next and last time he'd see Yami would be at Yami's funeral, then, he'd be alone.

**And I don't know what to do**

**Cause I never be with you**

Yugi continued to sob, it was too much, Yami was gone, it was too horrible for any other words, how would he explain this to the others? Tea? Tristan? Joey? He looked up at the sky, the first stars appeared even thought the sun was still around, Yugi loved Yami, but now, he'd admire from afar, very afar. He guessed Yami was on his way up there, with the other stars that they would watch together, Yugi's life was shattered without Yami.

**You're Beautiful**

**You're Beautiful**

**You're Beautiful, it's true**

Yugi stared back at the sun, it seemed too wrong that Yami should leave, Yugi begged that he would leave instead of Yami, he couldn't live without the Pharaoh. He heard a grunt as his family climbed onto the roof and stared at him, he continued staring at the sun and saw Yami, the way he had always been, strong, confident, peaceful.

"Hey Grandpa" Yugi sobbed.

**There must be an angel with a smile on her face**

**When she thought that I should be with you**

But things were over, nothing could bring Yami back, he sobbed as "You're Beautiful" played through his head, Yami was dead.

**But it's time to face the truth**

**I never be with you**

"But it's time to face the truth" Yugi sang. "I will never be with you! Oh Yami!"

Yugi began sobbing, he wailed uncontrollably until the person behind spoke, it was like magic, Yugi was sure it was Grandpa.

"Yugi, are you sure we'll never be together?" the voice asked.

Yugi turned around and gasped, it was Yami standing on the roof, smiling at him, Yugi rose and stared at Yami with a soaked face.

"Yami?" Yugi asked. "Is it really you?"

"Well, I'm not just a spirit any more" Yami giggled.

Yugi ran towards Yami and gently pushed himself against Yami's chest, trying to make sure not to hurt him. He was surprised he didn't fall through, Yami smiled and Yugi looked up at him, wondering what was happening, a moment ago, Yami was dead, now here he was.

"What? How did you survive?" Yugi asked.

"Grandpa told me the whole thing" Yami replied. "They said it was 'doubtful' I'd survive, not impossible".

"I can't believe it!" Yugi squealed.

"It's OK Yugi" Yami sighed. "I'd do anything to stay with you, like that Simple Plan song".

The song began playing through Yugi's head.

**I'd do Anything just to hold you in my arms**

**Try to make you laugh**

**Cause somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do Anything just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cause I know I won't forget you**

Yugi snuggled against Yami who leant down and stared lovely into Yugi's eyes, the wiped his eyes dry and stared back, Yami chuckled.

"Yugi, there's something I've wanted to do for a while" Yami sighed.

And with that he leaned forward until his face met Yugi's and the pair participated in a passionate kiss, a symbol that nothing would drive Yugi and Yami apart.

**I hope you'll like, I'll post up more chapters to "Vampire Empire" and Yu-Gi-Oh! Mad Roadtrip" soon!**


End file.
